


Does He Love You Like He’s Been Loving Me

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Multi, Open Relationships, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves Spock but has also fallen in love with McCoy and doesn't know how to tell Spock.  Spock loves Jim and has accepted that he loves McCoy too, but Spock doesn't know how to tell Jim that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Love You Like He’s Been Loving Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the McSpirk holidayfest.

McCoy stretched his back as he left sickbay and headed for the turbolift. It had been a very uneventful shift, the crew never got into too much trouble when they were star mapping, but it did make things a bit boring at times.

He stepped into the lift to find Jim already there.

“Hey, Bones! Care to join me for dinner tonight?”

“Sorry I’ve already got plans, tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Jim said, and got off on the next deck.

“Don’t use that as an excuse to eat burgers and fries, Jim!” McCoy called out after him.

Jim just waved him off as the doors closed.

McCoy sighed and leaned back against the wall as he continued to his own destination, and wondered once again if he should have asked Jim to join him and Spock tonight. Once again he decided that he shouldn’t have; for whatever reason Jim and Spock had decided they wanted to see him separately, those reasons were theirs alone and it wasn’t his place to mess around with that. 

He had nearly put his foot in it before after Jim and Spock had first gotten together. Then on the first shore leave following that announcement McCoy had caught Jim and Janice Rand kissing in some random bar. He had snapped a picture and was ready to run off to Spock with it before thinking he should at least let his best friend try to give some kind of explanation first. It had turned about to be a very good thing he had let cooler heads prevail as Jim explained that he and Spock had agreed on an open relationship. He could even ask Spock, which McCoy had, and received an affirmative response that having other partners was acceptable.

So some months later when Jim sat close to him at the weekly movie night and curled their fingers together McCoy raised an eyebrow in surprise, but cuddled in close too. He raised both eyebrows in surprise a week later when Spock came down to sickbay and asked about taking him out to a museum on their upcoming shore leave, alone, but he had accepted.

McCoy got off the lift and arrived at Spock’s quarters quickly. He didn’t even announce himself as he pressed the buzzer and went in.

”Leonard.”

Spock already had his uniform shirt off, leaving only the tight short sleeved black undershirt. 

He stood up from his desk and came over to McCoy, his hands swiftly disappearing underneath McCoy’s own shirt. McCoy wrapped his arms around Spock and let his hands run through his hair as they made their way over to Spock’s bed.

Maybe McCoy had once entertained thoughts of being together with Spock and Jim, maybe, but if this was all he would ever get he could live with it.

***

Spock gently traced one finger over McCoy’s arm as he slept letting his mind be filled with a feeling he had been in denial about for quite some time now.

He loved Leonard.

It was different from what he felt for Jim for both men had different strengths and weaknesses, but Spock had to admit to himself that the feeling was just as intense just as passionate. It left him with a dilemma though for he had no idea how to tell Jim of his feelings. When they had first gotten together Spock had told Jim that there may come a time when the Vulcan colony would call on him to take a mate and have children. Jim had said that sometimes he wished for the comfort and contact of the opposite gender. It was agreed that they could see other partners, but with the caveat that they never discuss those partners with each other. When they were together it was to be only them, but Spock no longer wished it to be separate. He wanted Jim and Leonard both and he hated being so selfish.

He was shook from his thoughts as a hand came up to cup his chin and Spock looked into concerned hazel eyes.

“It’s not often you stay, something wrong?”

Indeed while these were his quarters Spock often left early for the labs while McCoy slept. 

“No,” Spock answered and curled up close to McCoy.

So close that Spock missed the look of unease that crossed McCoy’s face. 

***

That unease was only heightened during McCoy’s dinner with Jim that evening. 

“Jim, I know you hate that I make you eat green stuff, but you could at least do something besides push it around your plate.”

“Sorry, Bones, guess I’m just not very hungry.”

“You feeling all right?”

“Yeah, just thinking about stuff.”

“Care to talk about it?”

Jim fired back with a question of his own. “What do you think about Valentine’s Day, Bones?”

“If we still lived in a capitalist society I’d say it was an excuse to make people buy cute cards and sell them too many sweets, why?”

Jim shrugged. “Well you know I was thinking of maybe getting something special for-” 

McCoy coughed and worked not to choke on his food.

“Are you really going to get Spock something? Jim, he’s a Vulcan. Stuffed toys with ‘I luv you’ hearts really aren’t his thing.”

“I know, but it doesn’t have to be for him I mean maybe I was thinking of getting you something.”

 _You don’t get your friend you occasionally have sex with romantic gifts_ McCoy thought, but said. “If you get me one those stuffed toys I’ll make you drink kale smoothies for a month.”

McCoy said it teasingly and meant it as a joke, but Jim didn’t take it that way. Instead he went back to pushing food around his plate. Shoved a few forkfuls in his mouth and quickly left and McCoy sat there wondering what he’d done wrong.

***

Jim sat on his bed in his quarters and counted off the ways he was completely screwed. He’d meant what he’d said at dinner about getting McCoy something for Valentine’s Day. He thought if he could get something he’d like it would be his way of saying that he loved him without actually saying it. Because he was Captain Kirk, grand gestures were easy talking about feelings was not. Jim had even hoped that if that went over well they could tag team Spock in the inevitable talk of expanding their relationship into a threesome or whatever Spock was comfortable with. It had obviously not gone as planned. Compounding the problem was that Spock had become distant lately. Not in the focused on the science of the mission distant, but the ‘I’ve had another talk with my father and it wasn’t emotionally charged, Jim, he is a Vulcan and I don’t want to discuss it’ way. However, since no recent transmissions had come from New Vulcan Jim knew that wasn’t the issue. Whatever it was it was clearly bothering Spock a lot considering he’d been in the shower ten minutes past his usual time.

He finally came out with his hair still wet and a towel tied loosely around his waist.

Jim smirked and wasted no time in moving under the covers and beckoning Spock to join him. The towel was left on the floor and soon Jim was sucking dark green marks into Spock’s neck and shoulder. Right then it occurred to him that maybe he could show Spock his feelings instead of telling him.

He grabbed Spock’s hand and slowly moved it towards the meld points on his face.

Spock suddenly went tense and pulled back.

“No, Jim, not now.”

“Then when?” Jim asked, becoming angry. He was trying dammit why couldn’t Spock see that? “You know we never meld anymore.”

“It is not requirement for this,” Spock answered.

“Why, because you have other partners to do that with you don’t need me?” 

“We agreed we could see others and that that would have no place here.”

“Fine then maybe I’ll just find someone else to meld with too.” 

Spock’s lips thinned in annoyance.

“You may do as you wish.”

He got up and stormed off through there bathroom, locking the door behind him.

***

Valentine’s Day arrived with fanfare from a large number of the crew. A bunch of them wore redshirts instead of their normal uniforms as a gag. Sulu had all kinds of flowers at the ready, and Scotty may or may not have been bribed by Kevin Riley to be allowed to sing over the intercom.

McCoy spent the day brooding in his office and eating way too many cinnamon hearts.

_Congratulations, Len, not only have you wrecked a marriage this time you manage to break up a relationship that wasn’t even yours to screw up!_

Ever since he and Jim had had dinner neither him nor Spock had engaged in anything with him and that was to be expected. Jim and Spock were clearly uneasy about something with him no matter what they said to the contrary, but what was really worrying McCoy was that they were ignoring each other as well.

Well he broke this he would fix it even if it cost him the one little piece of happiness he had grown to cherish with both of them. 

Picking up his PADD he sent a message to Jim and Spock separately.

_Meet me in the observation lounge C deck._

Lounge C was small and so relatively empty, and McCoy’s scowl cleared out anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in the room when he got there.

He didn’t have to wait long for Spock and Jim to show up, each glancing at each other nervously clearing not expecting the other to be there. 

“Captain. Doctor McCoy.”

“Bones, what’s this all about?”

McCoy clasped his hands behind his back for a moment to compose himself and then spoke.

“I’m sorry for whatever I did that broke this.”

“Broke what? Bones, what are you talking about?”

“You and Spock being together. I’ve clearly done or said something that’s set you two off on each other so I’m apologizing.” 

“You need not, Doctor McCoy,” Spock said, alarmed that he felt responsible for what was going on. “Jim and I are not broken as you say.” 

“Oh, so Jim hasn’t been sitting in the mess hall looking like a lost puppy, and you, Spock, haven’t been logging extra hours in the labs instead of being on the bridge?”

Jim and Spock looked down and said nothing.

“That’s what I thought now since this started with me I’ll-” 

“Bones, this has nothing…” Jim trailed off, because yes it did have to do with him, but not the way Bones thought.

“Right as I was saying you two can stay here and talk it all out and I’ll take my leave.”

“Leonard, please -“

Jim cut him off. “What the hell? Since when did he become Leonard?!”

McCoy glared at Jim for trying to act ignorant. 

“Oh, Jim, don’t be like that. You and Spock have been trading me off for weeks now and…and”

McCoy broke off at the looks of utter confusion on their faces.

_No, no there’s no way they could have…_

“Are you two seriously telling me you didn’t know?! That you’ve both been seeing me for weeks now and it’s never come up?!”

They just shook their heads. McCoy fell back on the couch in disbelieve and rolled his eyes.

“Unbelievable.”

Seizing the opportunity Jim and Spock sat down beside him.

“We’re such idiots,” Jim announced.

“Speak for yourself, Jim. I’m not claiming to be an idiot for making the _logical_ assumption that you two actually talked to each other.”

Jim sighed and looked at Spock.

“He’s right we should have, this is why you wouldn’t meld with me isn’t it?”

“Yes, I was unsure of how to express my feelings I didn’t wish you see them in a meld before I was ready.”

Jim reached out a hand and placed it on Spock’s arm.

“I am sorry I pushed you.”

McCoy made to stand up. “Great well now that you two are back on track I’ll just-”

Jim and Spock each took a shoulder and yanked him back down.

“Where do you think you’re going, Bones?”

“Out, so you and Spock can finish making up alone. I’m a doctor, not a voyeur. When you need more sexual benefits outside of that you can call me, both of you.”

“Leonard, am I to understand you think what we’ve shared with you is lesser than what Jim and I share?” 

“I am lesser-“ he stopped himself. “It’s different, Spock, otherwise you two wouldn’t be seeing me on alternate days of the week.”

“That’s just it, Bones, we don’t want it to be different.”

“Indeed we wish you to be us, fully if that is how you wish to think of it.” 

McCoy sat there for a moment, dumbstruck by their offer.

“You really mean that?”

“Yeah, so what do you say, Bones?”

McCoy answered Jim with a hard passionate kiss. Wrapping his arm around Spock he caressed his fingers slowly with his own.

“You two sure know how to make a proposal,” he said, when he pulled back.

McCoy stayed in the middle as Spock and Jim moved in closer and the three of them cuddled together on the couch.

“I’m so getting you guy’s stuffed toys next year, and they’ll be the singing kind too.”

McCoy smiled.

“We love you too, Jim.”

The End


End file.
